1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved folding knife.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding knives having a wooden handle onto which a blade is pivotally mounted have been known for many years.
However, the wood of the handle may become swollen when subject to moisture, so that the friction of the blade heel during its pivotal movement with respect to the handle makes the blade difficult to open and close.
Furthermore, the mounting of the blade onto the handle requires a certain number of operations which, during mass production, may increase the price of the knives.